1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems supporting online transactions by a user. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to product review information generation and management.
2. Related Art
Using conventional systems and processes on the Web, users can search for goods and services via the Internet and shop or make purchases of goods or services over the Internet. Well-known classifieds media and auction trading platforms typically allow sellers to place advertisements (ads) by filling in a form. In these so-called Sell-Your-Item forms, sellers describe the items that they wish to sell. In most cases, the information provided by sellers in their description of the item being offered for sale consists of two types of descriptive information: 1) Unique Item specifics. This type of information is perishable information related to the unique item for sale. This information is useless to other shoppers after the item sells (e.g. “The car is in good condition”); and 2) User review information. This type of product review information is non-perishable information related to the specific product type to which the unique item belongs. This information is useful to people even after the item sells. (e.g. “Next to its low fuel consumption, the Toyota Corolla is a practical car.”). For most product sale listings, product information of both of these types is mixed in the sale item descriptions. As such, the value of the review information is lost and cannot be effectively used for other shoppers/buyers.
Thus, a system and method for product review information generation and management is needed.